


Sprouting

by Val_Creative



Series: 31 Days of Spring Drabble Challenge [27]
Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Canon, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drabble, Explicit Language, Homophobic Language, Humor, M/M, No Smut, Slurs, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 16:02:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18264692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: "What the fuck's with the plant?"





	Sprouting

 

027\. Sprouting

*

_"What the fuck's with the plant?"_

Murphy's voice slurs. He tosses a beer sailing into the trashcan.

Connor makes a sneering face at his twin, waving a gun. "Why do you have to be a prick?" he asks. "It's a fuckin' _plant_ , jesus christ. It's not doin' anything to ya."

_"Are ye a faggot now?"_

Hard to find malice in it when Murphy stumbles to their kitchen's table, drunk as shit, nearly bumping into the cactus. His brown, thin scruff rubbing over Connor's jaw. "As much as you are, faggot," Connor whispers gleefully, Murphy's teeth grazing his lip.

*

 


End file.
